Futari
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: "Omae o, Aishiteru.." Byakuya x Hisana. One-shot. R&R, please?


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**~Enjoy~

* * *

**

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tengah terpekur pada pekerjaannya di meja kerjanya yang diselimuti oleh keheningan malam itu. Jemarinya masih lincah menelusuri gulungan berkas-berkas yang dibawa dari tempat kerjanya. Matanya masih awas meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Bahkan ia tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya sebelum ia merasakan genggaman lembut tangan istrinya di pundaknya. Perlahan jemari-jemari halus istrinya memijat pundak dan daerah sekitar punggungnya. Hal ini membuatnya lebih merasa rileks dibawah sentuhan tangan istrinya. Hisana tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat suaminya menggenggam balik tangannya secara lembut dan menariknya pelan agar Hisana lebih dekat dengan tubuh suaminya. Saat Hisana melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak Byakuya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak kanan Byakuya dan dengan cepat aroma tubuh Byakuya yang mirip wangi sakura memenuhi indera penciumannya. Membuat Hisana lebih merasa tenang dan aman dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Lelah?" Bisik Hisana dekat telinga suaminya.

Suara lembut itu menyesap masuk ke telinganya dan membuat Byakuya tanpa sadar menoleh. Senyuman manis istrinya merupakan lukisan terindah yang Byakuya sukai seumur hidupnya. Meski senyuman itu sedikit mengandung kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan sesuatu, tapi rasa tulus dan kemurnian dari senyum itu sendiri yang merupakan daya tariknya. Membuat Byakuya juga ikut membiaskan senyum samar di wajah kakunya. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, ia hanya menggeleng perlahan dan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Hisana dan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mengelus rambut Hisana dengan penuh kasih. Hisana terenyuh dalam belaian Byakuya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Byakuya. Ditariknya perlahan wajah Byakuya hingga setara dengan wajahnya dan dihujaninya wajah suaminya dengan kecupan kecil. Berharap jika segala lelah dan masalah yang terpeta di wajah suaminya dapat tergantikan dengan perasaan tenang yang ia berikan. Dan itu berhasil. Saat kecupan Hisana berada di bibir Byakuya, Byakuya menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Hisana dan mempertahankan agar bibir Hisana tidak menyinggahi bagian wajahnya yang lain. Hisana menyunggingkan senyum kecil di bibir Byakuya dan melanjutkan kecupannya yang berubah menjadi ciuman hangat yang sanggup melumerkan kekakuan hati Byakuya . Tak lama mereka mengakhiri ciumannya untuk bernafas. Byakuya menyunggingkan senyum kecil pada istrinya serta merengkuh istrinya dalam lengannya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur ukuran besar milik mereka. Hisana tertawa kecil saat suaminya menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke ranjang mereka. Ia tahu, jika suaminya bertindak begini, maka sudah waktunya ia beristirahat. Setelah memastikan istrinya telah berbaring di ranjang mereka dan melihat bahwa Hisana telah nyaman dengan posisi berbaringnya, ia mengecup kening Hisana lembut.

"Istirahatlah. Ini sudah larut malam." Byakuya berkata sambil menarik selimut yang ada di kaki ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh Hisana sampai ke bawah dagunya, memastikan bahwa tubuhnya kini hangat dalam balutan selimut di sekujur tubuhnya. Hisana sedikit cemberut dan memandang Byakuya dengan tatapan aku-telah-banyak-beristirahat. Tapi Hisana tidak membantah kata-kata suaminya dan mengangguk lemah. Tak lama senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya lagi dan ini membuat Byakuya lega. Namun, saat Byakuya akan beranjak kembali ke meja kerjanya, tangannya di tahan oleh sesuatu. Byakuya menoleh dan mendapati istrinya sedang memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan mata sendu. Byakuya sedikit heran dan berlutut di sisi ranjang hingga sejajar dengan wajah Hisana.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Jawaban yang diterimanya hanya gelengan pelan dari Hisana. Kening Byakuya sedikit berkerut.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Lagi-lagi Hisana hanya menggeleng dan ini semakin membuat Byakuya bingung.

"Lalu ada apa?" Dengan nada sedikit frustasi, Byakuya bertanya kembali. Hisana tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin suamiku." Jawabnya singkat, namun membuat Byakuya bersemu merah. Tidak biasanya Hisana bersikap begini. Dan hal ini membuat Byakuya berfikir jika istrinya sedang dalam mood yang ingin di perhatikan olehnya.

"Aku selalu ada bersamamu. Lalu mengapa..?" Hisana menyela.

"Aku ingin suamiku, hanya untukku, malam ini." Hisana menjawabnya dengan nada yang tegas, namun kau bisa mendengar bahwa Hisana sangat malu sekali ketika mengatakannya.

Byakuya tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tidak pernah melihat Hisana yang seperti ini. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang panas dan tak bisa ia cegah.

"Lebih baik kau-.." Kata-kata Byakuya terpotong karena kini Bibir mungil Hisana telah menempel pada Bibirnya dengan sedikit ke agresifan di dalamnya. Lambat laun otaknya mulai bekerja dan dengan hasrat yang sama, ia melumat bibir istrinya dengan lembut, namun tak sepenuhnya perlahan. Hisana sedikit terkejut atas balasan ciuman suaminya dan mencoba mengimbangi kecupan suaminya yang makin membuatnya terhanyut.

Setelah beberapa saat yang dirasakannya bagaikan berjam-jam lamanya, Byakuya mulai menggerakkan bibirnya ke seluruh permukaan wajah istrinya. Di mulai dari hidung, pipi, mata, alis hingga tulang rahang Hisana. Tak lupa ia menyinggahi telinga sensitif istrinya dan membuat Hisana sedikit mendesah dan membuat rona merah menghiasi wajah pualamnya.

"Bya-Byakuya-sam-.." Kata-kata Hisana tercekat karena Byakuya masih mengecup pelan telinganya dan mulai turun ke daerah leher di bawah telinganya. Hisana dengan susah payah menahan geli juga merasa senang, dan tentunya rasa malu yang melandanya.

"Yamette.." Bisik Hisana lagi saat Byakuya masih belum menghentikan kecupannya di leher Hisana. Dengan satu gigitan kecil yang pastinya akan membekas di leher Hisana, ia menarik kepalanya agar sejajar dengan tatapan Hisana. Dilihatnya wajah istrinya yang tersirat rasa malu, bingung juga senang. Seakan mengisyaratkan Byakuya agar terus menyentuh dan membelai dirinya. Byakuya menyeringai kecil. Jika dilihat dari pandangan Hisana yang sedikit tidak terfokus, seringai itu lebih seperti senyum seksi. Ya, suaminya memberikan senyuman seksi. Dan itu membuatnya makin merona malu.

"Mengapa?" Byakuya bertanya sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya dan melancarkan kecupan di setiap jari-jari mungil istrinya dan menangkupkan tangan istrinya ke wajahnya tanpa pernah bibirnya terlepas kontak dengan kulit tangan Hisana. Hisana menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

"Me-mengapa..? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.." Bisik Hisana samar sampai-sampai Byakuya hampir tidak mendengarnya. Ia masih memfokuskan dirinya pada tangan kecil yang menyentuh wajahnya itu. Byakuya melemparkan tatapannya tepat ke mata violet Hisana. Tatapan yang membuat Hisana serasa terkurung dalam mata abu-abu yang misterius itu.

Dengan segera Hisana mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang di bawahnya namun dengan satu jari yang berada dibawah dagu Hisana, Byakuya membuat tatapan istrinya kembali pada mata abu-abunya. Kilatan tajam yang tadinya memenuhi mata Byakuya kini digantikan dengan satu tatapan lembut yang ditujukan hanya untuk istrinya seorang. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Hisana dan kemudian di kecupnya kembali bibir mungil itu. kali ini, satu kecupan lembut dan penuh rasa kasih dan sayang diberikannya untuk menghapus rasa malu istrinya. Hisana kembali terkejut dan saat bibir Byakuya telah tidak terhubung dengan bibirnya, ia mengerjapkan mata violetnya sekali.

"Kau bilang ingin memiliki suamimu ini malam ini, bukan? Aku lakukan." Byakuya menjawab jujur. Tak ada satu kebohonganpun yang terpancar dari matanya. Senyum lembut kembali menyinggahi bibirnya. Hisana yang telah mengerti arti tindakan suaminya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membelai wajah suaminya.

"Yang kumaksud dengan itu adalah aku ingin bersamamu, Byakuya-sama." Jawab Hisana sambil terus membelai wajah suaminya dan sesekali tangannya menyisir rambut hitam Byakuya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Byakuya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersadar. Seakan ingin menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, Byakuya menunduk.

"Maaf." Ucap Byakuya pelan. Sejumput rambut yang tadi di belai Hisana terjatuh ke depan dan menutupi wajahnya. Byakuya tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat ini. Jelas ia sangat menyayangi istrinya dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Namun, ia merasa bahwa tindakannya tadi sedikit keterlaluan. Hingga menyebabkan istrinya merona merah seperti itu. Saat menunggu respon dari istrinya, ia merasa bahwa kedua telapak tangan istrinya menyelubungi wajahnya dan kini wajahnya terangkat dan tepat berada di hadapan wajah istrinya. Hisana menarik tubuh Byakuya perlahan ke pelukannya dan tangannya melingkar di punggung suaminya. Dikecupnya sisi kepala Byakuya dengan lembut dan dibisikkannya sesuatu di dekat telinga suaminya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Byakuya-sama. Aku selalu menyukai perhatianmu padaku. Sentuhanmu selalu membuatku merasa tenang dan bahagia. Karena kau adalah suamiku." Suara Hisana terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat di telinga Byakuya. Matanya yang sempat terbelalak karena pelukan istrinya kini menutup dan ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil istrinya.

Byakuya merebahkan tubuhnya dan juga istrinya ke ranjang tanpa pernah melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain. Mereka mengubah posisi mereka hingga kini Hisana berbaring di dada Byakuya dan tangan Byakuya memeluk erat tubuh Hisana di daerah pinggangnya. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah mereka berdua seraya rasa tenang dan nyaman menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Byakuya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh istrinya sedekat mungkin dengan dirinya seakan tak ingin kehilangan wanita yang sangat berarti baginya itu. Hisana secara refleks juga mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh suaminya dan mencari kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh mereka mereka. Byakuya membenamkan wajahnya dalam rambut hitam Hisana yang beraroma lily. Sebelum ia menutup matanya, ia berbisik di antara helai-helai rambut Hisana dan suaranya samar-samar mencapai telinga Hisana.

"Omae o...Aishiteru."

...

...

...

...

..

.

**~The End~

* * *

**

**A/N: **Song for this song :** please listen to Yuya Matsushita's song, BIRD. ^^  
**


End file.
